


Freaks

by Actualplanetpluto



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualplanetpluto/pseuds/Actualplanetpluto
Summary: Les Mis Mutant AUA bit dark(Not ship centric, but may include some ship material just because I'm writing it)





	Freaks

"No. Open your eyes," the Inspector's voice commanded her. "Look again. What do you see?"  
"It hurts," she whined. She kept her eyes squeezed shut.  
"You have to look," he insisted.  
"No. Please," she shook her head frantically, already feeling herself giving in.  
"Open your eyes."

Her eyes flew open. She was in a dark alley. It was raining.  
She ran through the street. She was crying. Her shoes were gone. Her feet bled. She were only a nightgown. It was cold. 

"What do you see?" The Inspector's voice cut through the air.  
"A girl"  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't... No. It's...I'm bleeding!" She whispered fearfully.  
"You're not bleeding. You're OK," The Inspector reassured her. "Just stay calm."  
"It's too cold," she whimpered, closing her eyes.  
"Open your eyes." His voice was harsh again. "What do you see?"  
"There are bruises on my arms," she whispered. "There is blood on my shirt." She gasped in terror. "It's too much blood! I'm dying!"  
"You're not dying" the Inspector whispered, his voice soothing.  
"I want to stop. Please."  
"You can't. Not yet. Just a few more questions. You're doing so well."

She ran.  
She was scared. Her vision was going fuzzy. She knew she had to keep running or they would get her. She had to pass on the message.

"I want to... tell people," her voice is becoming slurred, her words confused.  
"Who do you want to tell?"  
"It's a... A group. There's a man-"  
"Who are they?"  
"Has she found them?" A new voice cut through her mind. The voice of the Enforcer. Fear rise in her stomach like bile and she began to close her eyes.  
"Quiet!" The inspector snapped. Then his voice dropped, becoming soft, gentle. "Ignore them. Focus. Tell me about the man."  
"No. No. It's a secret. I keep him safe."  
"Fine. That's fine. Just tell me where you want to go."  
"I go to them." Her words were becoming thicker, slurred.  
"How will you get there?"  
"No. No. I can't tell you."  
"Will you take the bridge?"  
"I...no... Please"  
"Will you go through the park?"  
"I'm scared. I want-"  
"The park?"  
She shuddered. "I go through the park. Then to the shop."  
"Where's the shop?"  
"NO! I have to run! It hurts!"  
"He's gonna lose her!" the Enforcer barked angrily. "If you-"  
"SHUT UP! I KNOW!" He yelled. There was a short pause before he continued voice soft again. "Focus. You're okay. You're just tired. You should rest now."  
"No. No! They'll catch me. I have to let him know!"  
"No one will catch you. The chasers left. You're safe. You just need to rest. He'll find you."  
"I'm scared," she whimpered. "Please?"  
"You're tired. The ground is soft. Just rest. You don't feel any pain"  
She leaned heavily against a wall. She was so tired. It was hard to think. Her blood was everywhere.  
Rest  
She slid down the wall. The rain was stopping. The sky was clearing.  
She would just rest a moment.  
She closed her eyes.  
\---  
Cosette's eyes flew open again. The doctor was still there, unhooking the monitor. The Inspector and the Enforcers had left.  
She was exhausted and shaking and she began to cry as she remembered what she's done. What the inspector had made her do. What she'd made that girl do.  
The girls belt had been taken away from her now. She couldn't feel her anymore.  
But she knew that even if they had left her the belt, there would be no connection.  
She had made the girl rest. Whoever the Inspector had sent after her had surely caught her.  
And killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments


End file.
